Vanish
by The Jaded Leopard
Summary: Where the hell are those two? (Lalu)


**Director Leo: **I am awesome...not. I just don't want to write on my longer stories, so i wrote this production!  
**Laxus: **Lazy ass... and anyway back to warnings. This is listed as **rated T but it implies rated M. **You have been warned.  
**Director Leo: **What he said. OH! almost forgot! I need people who like Fullmetal Alchemist to write some **OcxGreed**! Me need Greed. Withdrawal sucks!  
**Laxus:** You just put this production up just so you can ask people to fed your addiction...  
**Director Leo: **Yes. yes i did, but can you blame me!? I love his character and there are so **LITTLE GOOD **fanfictions about him! Me need **MORE! ME NEED GREED!  
Laxus: **seriously?  
**Director Leo: **Yes, yes i am. SO PLEASE! GIVE ME GREED!...okay i'm done...  
**Laxus: **hope so...

* * *

Ne….where's Lucy?" Levy walked up to Team Natsu's table with her loyal shadow Gajeel.

Natsu blinked, and sat up. Now that he thought about it….where the hell was she?

"I…don't know….Gray?"

"…..Don't look at me Erza, I haven't seen Luce since we got back. Besides if anyone should know Flame-brain should."

"Aye, Natsu is attached to her at the hip!"

"HEY!" Natsu shouted out from his thinking haze. He really shouldn't think… it hurts his brain. "I'm not attached to her!"

"Um….Natsu you kind of are…." Pantherlilly rubbed the back of his head from where he sat on the table, next to Happy and Carle.

"NO-"

"Maaa, Natsu it's true." Lisanna came to the table with her sister, "I asked if you wanted to help me move the new stock of rum from the back, and you literally dragged Lucy with you."

Mira nodded as she sat down a tray of fish in front of him, "Hehe, I remember that! Oh oh, remember when you asked if he wanted to walk you home?"

Happy, face filled with fish ("Happy that was Natsu's!" "Sorry Natsu…"), "OH~! I remember that one! Natsu dragged Lucy all the way to Fairy Hill, just to back track to the guild, then to Lucy's~!"

"Or that one time you had to change out of your bathing suit, and dragged her into the men's locker room? GIHI, Bunny's face was so~ red."

"Mmmm, now that I think about it, when I asked Lucy to buy Strawberry cake with me Natsu followed."

"I went to the Library with Lucy and once we came out Natsu was there!"

"I asked Lucy help me get my clothes from Juvia, Natsu was the one to hold Juvia down."

"I asked Lucy to help me fill orders at the bar and Natsu was under foot."

"I asked Lucy to time me how long I could hold my original, bigger form, Natsu was sitting at her feet like a dog."

"OKAY I GET IT!" Natsu jumped up, "But I REALLY do-"

"Hey have you seen Laxus?" The Raijinshuu walked over.

"No, why would we?" Gray asked putting his hands into his pockets…tried to anyway…"God damn it, JUVIA!"

Bickslow stuck out his tongue, "Because every time he disappears so does Cosplayer."

"HUH?!"

Evergreen pushed up her glasses, "It's true….every time Team Natsu comes back, Laxus vanishes, and then not ten minutes later so does Luce-chan."

Mira blinked, "Luce-chan?"

"Hai, Mira. Ever started to use that name after Lulu-sama went shopping with her." Freed grunted.

"At least it's more dignifying than LULU." Evergreen growled.

"Well I have the right! "

"OH, and what right is that?!"

"We bonded over the splendid ways of literature!"

"Yeah well we bonded over the ways of beauty!"

"OH HOH~! Well…."

"There they go again." Bickslow grunted shaking his head as his babies sang "AGAIN! AGAIN!" around his head.

'What do you mean?" Erza asked as everyone stared as the two Raijinshuu members argued over who has more rights with Lucy.

"They always do this until Cosplayer calms them down or Laxus fries them...fuckin' hurts."

Levy who was quiet since the beginning suddenly spoke up, "Now that I think about it…..when did the Raijinshuu start to hang out with Lu-chan?"

Bickslow grinned, "It was about 2 days after Laxus was kicked out…why?"

Natsu gapped, "HOW? I never have seen her with you guys!"

"….Dude….you pass out when you come back to the guild. I'm surprised none of you know this… she's at our table at least an hour a day…."

"WHAT!?" Erza dropped her fork.

Freed grunted as Evergreen sat on top of him and pulled at his hair, "We even went on a few mission together."

"Yea' it wasssss lassss' wee' w'en we wen' lassssss'." Evergreen spoke around Freed's foot. Slurring her "Yeah it was last week when we went last" in to a sloppy mess.

"Wha'-how didn't we know!?' Gray slapped his has on to the table.

Bickslow stuck his tongue out and leaned onto the table, "Natsu was passed out, Erza went for council business, Grey went with Juvia for something, Levy and Gajeel went on a mission, and Mira and Lisanna were freaking out over Natsu because he passed out while eating. Afraid he'd choke or somethin'…hey guys you okay?" He looked down at his feet. They melted to puddles….

"WE LEFT LUCY ALL ALONE!"

"Um….we were with Lulu-sama-wait don't! IT'S A COLLECTABLE! LULU-SAMA!" Freed yelled as Evergreen pulled out his favorite book and match. Lucy wasn't there to save him.

* * *

"You hear that."Lucy asked pulling away, looking over at the guild from the window.

"No…" He mumbled against her neck nipping it, and leaving little red marks in his wake.

Lucy looked down at him and raised her eyebrow as he moved down her collar bone.

"I swear I heard Freed…"

"Forget him Blondie! We are in the middle of something!" He grunted lifting her higher against the wall.

"Hmmm… you know they could be talking about us~!"

"Don't care!"

"You sure? They might come barging in~."

"I locked the door." He deadpenned

* * *

Freed wept on the floor as Bickslow tried to comfort him.

"So anyway we thought you know where she is since we think she's with Laxus." Evergreen flipped her hair.

"Um…we don't know, AND WHY WOULD SHE BE WITH?!" Levy whined, worrying her hands.

Evergreen stared.

Freed stopped crying.

Bickslow broke out in hysterical laughter.

"What's so funny, gihi."

The Raijinshuu stopped and started to fidget.

"Answer, now." Erza glared bending her fork that she just picked up.

"Well…" Evergreen rubbed her neck and looked up.

"Laxus is kind of…" Freed twitched and turned red.

"Oh for crying out loud," Bickslow crossed his arms, "You people are blind!"

"What do you mean?" Happy pulled fish bones out of his teeth.

"Laxus has a thing for Cosplayer."

Levy screamed.

* * *

Laxus grunted as he pulled her closer to him. "Uh…did you hear screaming?"

"Ah….no?"

"I'm serious it sound like a girl…" Laxus grunted as she nipped his ear, and ran her hands in his hair making it wilder and spike more.

"…if we heard it, it was just someone at the guild... they always … do something crazy…don't worry…"

"Oh and this is coming from Ms.-"

"Laxus, what did you say? We're in the middle of something? ..." She whispered in his ear as she licked the shell.

"Ahhh…nevermind.."

"That's what I thought."

* * *

Levy gurgled as Gejeel held her from falling on the ground.

Natsu tripped over the table and tumbled in to Gray, tipping the table over and spilling Erza's cake everywhere.

Erza so shell shocked, didn't notice. Frozen into oblivion.

Mira and Lisanna were holding each other for dear life.

The Raijinshuu stared,

Mira squeaked, "Yeah! I was wondering when it would happen!"

"What Mira-nee!" Lisanna squealed.

"Laxus's first crush! GEHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Oh! GEHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"W-w-what d-d-d-do you m-m-m-m-mean!? L-lu-chan is t-to-too sweet!"

"Exactly, Pipsqueak. Didn't one of your books say balance or somethin' gihi?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Erza shreaked, "I WILL NOT LOSE MY SISTER!"

Natsu passed out from shock and knocked out Gray in the process.

"If they think this is shocking, wait till you tell them Lulu-sama has a thing for Laxus-sama as well…" Bickslow grunted un-aware of his team mates glareing ("You idiot! They'll plow a fuse!" "Bickslow…don't kill them…").

"WHAT!?"

"Oops."

* * *

Lucy grunted as Laxus moved down and stopped. "Okay I know I'm not hearing things…"

Lucy pulled herself up onto her elbow on laxus's bed, "…Laxus…"

"Yeah?"

"…Bickslow told."

"How in the hell do you know that?" Laxus asked pulling her skirt down.

"How do you not?"

"Point."

"…Why haven't we told them already?" Lucy ruffled her hand in his hair.

Laxus grunted as he throw the skirt onto the floor, "Because it would get back to Gramps, and you know how he is."

"Yeah…didn't he get you really drunk and lock you in a room with Mira? I think I heard him grumble out great grand kids…"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You sure~?"

"Yes, I'm already scared for life…don't make me relive it."

* * *

**Director Leo: **As of now this is a one shot, nothin' more...might add more not sure...  
**Laxus: **i actually liked this one.  
**Director Leo: **perv.  
**Laxus: **...  
**Director Leo:** Anyway, this is where i go stripe and run around naked because i am a horrible person and am begging for Fullmetal Alchemist **ocXgreed** stories on a Fairy Tail story.  
**Laxus;** Dumb ass  
**Director Leo:** I know but... I NEED GREED! I AM BEGGING YOU PEOPLE! PLEASE! ANYONE WHO WATCHES OR READS IT PLEASE! I'M DIEING FROM WITHDRAWAL!  
**Laxus: _PM_** her when you have put up a _**oc x Greed**_ story. And i am so sorry you have to deal with her...  
**Director Leo: **Laxus i'm shacking...i think i'm dieing...


End file.
